


Dirk: have a staring contest with the abyss.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Epilogues divergence, M/M, Not meat nor candy this is alpha timeline baybee, The Homestuck Epilogues, recreational use of hope powers (drugs)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The scene is set: your bathroom is cold, the tiles are cracking, the person in the mirror stares back, abyss and all. your phone rings thrice set to the noise of lara croft's dual pistols in tomb raider 3. you answer.Ascension does not come all at once, it sneaks in steps and little choices.(Not a fic, 10 pgs of very wordy fancomics that falls between 2k ~ 3k words altogether.)Side B/ Non linear continuation of: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975922





	Dirk: have a staring contest with the abyss.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jake: capthalogue flask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975922) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> while you do not NEED to have read the first part to this- it sets the mood and they were planet around eachother. jake doesnt remember alternate selves in this- and dirk doesn't just yet, but the realization of 'we need to talk' is very much mirrored in that first comic.
> 
> find me at @kestarda on tumblr or @tomatograter on twitter if you're into that. also, i'll tapdance for feedback


End file.
